return to the sol dimension
by shadica225
Summary: set after 'speed and freedom'. new world, new people, and the usual mass chaos. not only that, but the sonica relationship will be put through a brutal test towards the end of this adventure...
1. through the storm

(jess' pov)

The next morning after the third world grand prix, me, sonic, and tails all took a ride in the Tornado, just to sort of get away from all the chaos in our lives. That, and we'd been picking up a strange energy signal somewhere in the sea.

We had flown quite a distance from mystic ruins, when a storm rolled in. a really strong one, too.

The sky turned a dark grey, and rain pounded down as the wind blew furiously, rocking the plane back and forth. Thunder roared in the sky, and lightning flashed and cracked in the air as we flew over the vast sea.

"man, this storm is rough!" I heard sonic say from where he was standing on the left wing of the plane. "so then, where's this big energy reaction of yours?" he asked tails.

"it should be around here somewhere." Tails answered. "aha! I'm getting a reading on the radar! It's close!" tails continued, looking at the radar in front of him. "guys, can you see anything?" he asked, turning to us slightly before turning back forward.

While me and sonic looked to see, I looked forward into the distance and grew stiff. "guys!" in the distance was a tornado blowing down onto the surface of the sea, blowing water around the bottom of it.

"according to the radar, it should be over that way." Tails said, looking over at where I was looking.

"okay, tails. You keep an eye out, and-"

Before I could finish, a bolt of lightning hit the front of the plane. "whoa!" tails said, shielding his eyes from the lightning.

"what the…?"

"aaaah! The engine!" I looked up after tails spoke this, and saw that where the lightning had struck the front of the plane, it was now smoking and in flames.

"tails, do something!" sonic said, backing away a bit to keep away from the smoke.

"easy for you to say!" tails retorted back. I nearly screamed when the plane started to drop towards where the tornado over the water was. "we're going down!"

We then were flown right into the tornado and spun around inside. Then, a flash of green light surrounded us, and everything went black.

000

On an unknown island, it was a normal, peaceful day. The blue sky was dotted with small clouds here and there, and seagulls circled the air overhead. The sun beat down on the shores of this island, and three individuals were washed up on shore, unconscious. The three lay just at the water's edge, where waves just barely splashed their ankles.

(sonic's pov)

All I remember is the plane flying down into a tornado, and a flash of green light….now everything was just black.

I could hear what sounded like waves of water crashing on a shore, followed by soft footsteps.

Then, something POKED me on my HEAD! TWICE!

I wanted to sit up and tell off whoever thought poking my head was a good idea, but my head was pounding so much….and I just wanted to lay down…..

I felt the thing poked me twice in my head AGAIN, and I finally mustered the strength to shake my head, to wake me up.

"aw, what's this?" a voice with an Australian accent by me wondered. "strewth! I think they're dead!"

I finally opened my eyes and shakily stood up, my head still pounding a bit. "hunh?" I heard two groans behind me, and saw tails and jess standing up as well.

"guys, are you alright?" I asked the two.

"I think so…" tails replied.

"owww! Boy, that was some storm, huh, sonic?" jess asked me, rubbing her head.

"oh, blimey! You're alive!"

"huh?" looking to the voice, I saw a girl raccoon standing near us, her hair in a ponytail on each side. Her eyes were aquamarine, and she seemed rather young.

"who are you?" tails asked her.

"mind yourself, mate! Askin' a sheila's name and you ain't givin' your own first…." She said, and I now realized she was the voice I heard when I was unconscious.

"what? Oh! I-I'm sorry!" tails replied. "my name is tails."

"oh, geez….and I'm sonic. Sonic the hedgehog!" I greeted.

"I'm Jessica." Jess said to the girl. "nice to meet you."

"cheers! My name's marine!" the girl introduced. "but what's this? I come down here, save your lives, and not even a 'thank you'?"

"what? Oh! Thank you, miss!" tails said.

"yeah, thank you, marine." Jess said.

"aw, well, she'll be apples. I'm more interested in how you managed to find this island." Marine continued. "crikey! You didn't swim 'ere, did you?"

"hey, that's a good question. Do we even know where we are, guys?" jess asked me and tails.

"hmm….so your name's marine, huh? What is this place?" I asked her.

"this 'ere's seagull beach, near windmill village! You got any questions, I'm your gal, mate!" marine said happily.

"seagull beach?" jess asked.

"yeah. and after all, nothin' goes on 'round these parts without me knowing about it first, mate!" marine continued. "as for seagull beach, it's named after the heaps of seagulls 'round 'ere. Ain't it just ripper?"

"ah….huh. tails, do you have any idea where this windmill village is?" I asked him.

"no, I've never even heard of it. I wonder where this island even is." Tails replied.

"strewth! You don't even know where southern island is? It's in the middle of the ocean!" marine said, a bit shocked.

"well….that much I've already figured out." I said, sighing.

"sonic, what should we do?" jess asked me.

"well, maybe the folks in this windmill village can give us some clue as to where we are." I answered, letting her cling to me.

"what? You want to come to my village? Well then, my house is your house!" marine said happily.

"thanks, marine!" tails said.

We then walked off, seeing if we could find out where we were.


	2. The SS Marine

(the next day…..)

(jess' pov)

After asking around yesterday to see if we could gather any more info as to where we were, we took a night's rest a woke up, heading off to seagull beach again.

Once there, we saw a form laying on the beach, groaning a bit in defeat.

"hm? Hey, it looks like somebody's hurt!" I said, looking at the form.

"sonic! It's marine!" tails realized.

The three of us went over to marine, who was sitting up on the sand now, rubbing her head. "hey marine, are you alright?" sonic asked her.

Marine stood up. "awww! There it goes again. I really thought that I'd finally gotten it right…." She sighed.

"marine, what are you doing?" tails asked.

"you blind there, mates? I'm about to launch my pal here, the good ol' SS marine!" marine said, and she turned so we could see what she meant. She showed us a jet ski, modeled into her own design. "last time, though, I made a few blues, and things went a bit crook, you know? Yeah, but she'll be right, then, won't she, mate? There ain't no one on the seven seas who can outrun…." As marine spoke, the jet ski whirred to life. "AHA! Now we've got some gas going!"

"I don't really like the look of this…." I said as marine climbed onto her jet ski. When it started, the jet ski sped around the sand at a fast pace.

"whoa! Yikes!" marine yelped as the jet ski swerved from side to side.

"hey, can't you keep that thing straight?" sonic called out to here.

"no worries, mates! Really! I've got everything under control 'ere!" marine shouted back. "holy dooley! Come on, marine! I'm the one who built you! Stop being so stubborn! Sonic, tails, Jessica! Enough with the bludgering! Come 'ere and help me!" marine called out again, but then stopped. "wait, me? Show weakness? No drama! Lemme just hit the brake 'ere and…." Marine then stepped on a foot pedal on the jet ski, thinking it was the brakes.

However, tails knew what marine had really just hit. "hey, hold on a sec! that's the-!"

"the gas!" sonic finished. Marine then sped right for us, but luckily missed us. However, thee gust of wind it sent from its sped sent the three of us to the ground, and marine jumped off just as the jet ski crashed into the nearby rock.

"ahhh! My….my precious little baby! Look what's become of you! Ohhhh, what should I do? I can't rebuild 'er now! There's no way I can fix this!" marine said, sounding on the verge of tears.

"it's okay marine. Tell you what, why don't you let me build a new ship for you?" tails suggested.

"ohh, it's no use…."

"hey, trust me, when it comes to building things, tails is number one!" sonic said.

"yeah! Honestly, I put things like this together all the time!" tails nodded.

"…no, it's no use! There ain't any materials left, anyway." Marine continued.

"huh? What do you mean?" I asked.

"the place I always go to get my building stuff has been blocked off, mate." Marine explained. "I don't know exactly what 'appened, but the trail is blocked by boulders. Argh! And i..i can't get away from this place! I'll be stuck 'ere my whole life! I'm goin' troppo 'ere! I HAVE to get out!"

While marine had her little 'outburst', I turned to sonic and tails. "guys, what should we do?"

"hmmm. Well, I guess that settles it. I'll get you what you need!" sonic said, walking up to marine.

"fair dinkum? But….but the trail is blocked off! How will you….?"

"no problem!" sonic continued, giving marine a thumbs up. "I'll just blaze my own trail!"

"just leave it to sonic! He always comes through!" tails agreed.

"well…alright, but…."

"come on! Let's go, marine!" I said to her. The four of us then headed off, marine leading the way.

000

After a while, we came to a place called 'whale point'.

"so, what sort of materials do you need, exactly?" sonic asked marine.

"let's see….there should be some stuff lying around….." marine said. "aha!" she picked up what looked like a grey piece of metal shaped like a stone, and a sparkling blue jewel. "this 'ere's what we need! Look for jewels or metal, like this. Then I can give it a burl at puttin' it together." Marine then opened a book, one she had carried with her the whole time traveling here, and was reading over some pages.

"hm? Hay, marine, what are you looking at?" sonic asked, looking at the book she held. "is that a book about ships?" he continued, taking the book into his hands. "I think we should show this to tails, first. Come on."

"can I look at this for a bit, marine?" tails asked. Taking the book into his hands, he read over it for a bit.

"okay…." Marine said.

"hmmm. It's a book on shipbuilding. It talks about using metals and jewels called 'materials'." Tails said, still reading pages of the book. Marine tilted her head to the side thoughtfully as tails continued on. "wow! I've never heard of constructing a ship with stuff like this before! Looks like you need both materials and jewels to build the whole ship….i get it!"

"blimey! Tails, you can understand that? You're a fair dinkum genius!" marine said happily.

"aw, that's nothing!" tails replied.

"okay, then. I'll head out and get the materials that we need." Sonic said.

"okay! Good luck, sonic!" me and tails called after him as he took off down the path.

"be careful!" marine added.


	3. building a new waterbike

(jess' pov)

A few minutes later, a figure was walking down the path toward me, tails, and marine.

"hey, it's sonic!" I said.

Sonic came walking over to us. "hey, marine. I brought you a little present." So saying, he had an armful of the iron stones and blue jewel materials marine had shown us, showing his search was successful.

"oh my gosh, really?!" marine said, her excitement growing.

"no big deal….really." sonic said, smiling.

"hmmm….it looks like we've got blue material…and also some iron material." Tails said, looking over what sonic had brought back. "with these, I think I can build a waterbike."

"well, bob's you uncle! A waterbike?! For real?!" marine exclaimed.

"yeah!" tails nodded.

"bewdy! Sonic, Jessica, did you hear that? A waterbike! That's pearl!" marine smiled. "that's sounds so cool!"

"hey, marine, calm down." Sonic said to her.

"it's okay!" I added, trying to calm her down as well.

"yeah, anyhow, mate….tails! let's get going!" marine said, already running off.

"y-yeah, okay sure. Just wait for us, marine!" tails called after her, then started to run after the raccoon.

"oh, boy…." Sonic sighed, watching the two run off.

"come on, let's go after them!" I said, smiling and wrapping my arms around his neck and got on his back.

"alright then!" he said, smiling also. He ran off, me on his back the whole way.


	4. first ride

(sonic's pov)

We arrived at marine's house, and tails got to work on her waterbike. The two were both inside, while me and jess were outside on the shore near the water.

Jess sat fairly close to the water, while I sat a good fifteen feet away. Jess looked back at me and laughed a bit.

"you can swim a little bit better now, yet you're still freaked out by the water?" she asked me, still laughing a bit.

"first off, I can only swim with my life jacket on, and even then I still flail around most of the time. Second, yes I'm still freaked out by the water- you know I hate getting wet!" I replied, inching away from the water more.

"I know, I know." She giggled.

"ugh, i can't believe this….i'm still freaked out by the water? How can jess look up to me as her protector and boyfriend when I get scared over getting into the water? Man, I wonder how she even stands a wimp like me…." I mumbled while looking down, hoping jess wouldn't hear. When I looked back up, I saw jess wasn't where she was before. In fact, I didn't see her at all.

"huh? Where'd-?"

"looking for me?"

I jumped a bit, then turned to see jess sitting next to me. "whoa! How'd you-"

"hey, before you ask me that, I want you to know something. Just because you get scared of the water doesn't mean you're a wimp. And I'll still look up to you, weather you're afraid of the water or not." Jess said, placing her hand over mine.

"you heard what I said just now?! I was hoping you wouldn't…."

"well, I did. And I don't want you to think like that. You'll always be my hero." Jess said, leaning her head on my shoulder. "I'll always love you, no matter what."

"heh….thanks, jess." I said. Jess lifted her head up from my shoulder, and we both looked at each other, not saying anything. Slowly, our heads moved closer to each other. We were about to kiss, when a voice stopped us.

"sonic! Jessica!"

We both quickly moved ourselves away from each other, and we stood up and walked to where the sound was coming from.

At the docks near the water, tails was standing there, near something in the water that was next to the docks.

"it's all finished, guys! What do you think?"

The waterbike was mainly blue and yellow, with a small jet engine on each side on the back. The whole waterbike was simply amazing.

"wow…." Jess trailed off. "that's….that's amazing!"

"like it? I call it the 'wave cyclone'."

"wow, this waterbike's keen!" marine said, walking up to us and looking at the waterbike. "good on ya, tails!"

"heh heh….you like it?" tails asked her.

"it's amazing that you can make stuff like this out of 'materials'." I said.

"this is the first time I've seen this technology that combines jewels and metals. But once you get the hang of it, it's not that difficult. And there's all kinds of different 'materials', too. So you can use different combinations to make bigger ships, like sailboats." Tails explained.

"in short, if we collect different 'materials', we'll be able to head further and further out." I said.

"enough with the chinwagging, you lot! Let's give it a whirl, eh?" marine said excitedly. "first off, let's go explore that island!" marine said, pointing to an island about a mile or two away.

"that island?" tails confirmed, looking at the island.

"yeah, s'right! I grew up always scratchin' my head over what's on that there island. It's the perfect starting point for my adventures!" marine replied.

"it's that island west of here, right?" tails asked marine, and she nodded.

"well, it's not that far, so it'll be a good test run for the waterbike." I said.

"right! Maybe there'll be some new Material to find, too!" tails agreed.

"here begin the adventures of captain marine! Orright!" marine cheered. "I can't wait!"

Tails had agreed to fly marine to the island, and he set to the sky, his two tails spinning, and carried marine to the island. Jess had gone to marine's house and said she'd be back, so I waited for her at the docks. I stared out at the sea and the island tails had flown to marine to.

"hey, I'm back! Sorry about that, I wanted to change into something else since we're going onto the water, so I changed into this."

Hearing jess, I turned to her, then froze as soon as I saw what she was wearing.

She was in a two-piece swimsuit, exactly like amy's, except jess' was a beautiful shade of lavender. Her top was strapless and cut off just above her stomach, and her skirt went to just past her thighs. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and she had on purple flip-flops.

"what do you think? You like it?" she asked me, twirling around so I could see the back as well.

I nodded, still staring at her. I could feel my eyes go wide, and felt myself blushing slightly.

"um…..sonic….is something wrong? you seem a bit nervous…." Jess asked me.

"jessica….not to sound fresh or anything, but….you…..you look hot in that." I answered.

Jess looked a bit surprised by this, then giggled and walked over to me, wrapping her arms around my neck in a hug. "I look hot to you in this, do I?"

I could feel her soft skin against me, and I felt myself blush deeply. When we released from our hug, I could tell she saw my blush, because she kissed the tip of my nose and smiled. "I just love it when you blush, blue."

"well, you sure do have that effect on me." I said, laughing.

The two of us walked onto the docks and I hopped onto the waterbike. Turning to jess, I held out my hand to her and she took it, as I helped her onto the waterbike with me. The two of us stood firmly on the waterbike, jess standing behind me, as I held both of the handlebars at the front of the bike firmly. Griping them tightly, I revved it up a few times, then turned back to jess, looking at her over my shoulder. "heh, I'd hang on if I were you!"

She smiled and nodded, her hands gripping my shoulders, careful not to lose her grip. I stepped on the gas pedal, and the waterbike took off.

We sped along the water, and seagulls flew in the sky above us. I took a smooth left turn, and headed off towards the island tails and marine were at.

We rode straight on, passing by small pieces of rock jutting out of the water. Soon, we came across a ramp, and, speeding up a bit, I headed for it, then jumped off of the ramp once we were on it.

I decided to try something like a trick with the waterbike, so I made the waterbike spin in a 360 in the air, the bike leaning to the left, increasing the spinning. Once we landed back on the water again, there was another ramp ahead of us, so we jumped off of that one and spun with the waterbike again.

"that was awesome!" jess said once we landed on the water again.

"I know! This is better than riding extreme gear!" I replied. Up ahead, I saw spike balls floating in the water, so I drove around them just in time so we wouldn't hit them. I saw another ramp, and I smirked and jumped off of it, spinning with the waterbike again.

There was a second ramp nearby, and jess pointed it out. "sonic! You know what to do!"

"yeah!" I jumped off of it and spun the bike again, both me and jess laughing with excitement the whole time. Landing on the water again, I dodged more spikes, then drove on. We jumped off another ramp, then a second after that.

Soon after, we even came to a third ramp and jumped off of that one and spun the bike in the air as well. then, we just drove for a bit, letting the mist from the water splash on us. I dodged a couple of more spikes, then soon turned the boat to the side, making it come to a stop.

"jess, look! There's the island!" I said, pointing to the island that wasn't too far ahead of us.

"well, let's go!" she said excitedly.

I drove the waterbike to the island. Soon, we arrived at the island, and we drove the bike onto the shore, and we both got off of the bike.

"that was amazing! That was like, the coolest waterbike ever!" jess said as we walked into the island, after making sure the waterbike was safe and hidden.

"I know, right?" I said, smiling.

The two of us walked into the island, searching for marine and tails.


	5. the first island

(jess' pov)

We had met back up with tails and marine on the island, and we ventured through it.

"the jungle, ay? Oh, that's beaut!" marine said as we walked through the island.

"it is rather nice…." I said, looking around as well. then, I saw marine venturing ahead of us.

"marine! Don't wander off by yourself!" tails called out to her.

"sonic, tails, Jessica, look!" marine continued, not answering tails but coming a bit closer towards us. "don't these 'ere mushrooms look tasty? They're all over the place!"

"hey, uh, marine….!" Sonic called out to her as she wondered off away from us again.

"no worries, mate! No worries! I'll stick within cooee." Marine replied back to us.

"oh, I hope she's careful….." I said worriedly.

"man, she's hopeless….." sonic sighed, shaking his head.

"at any rate, where are we, guys?" tails asked us. "I've never seen anything like this. I think we need to go out and gather some more information."

"yeah. I hope that we can find something here on this island." Sonic replied.

"hey, marine!" I called out to her. "come on, let's go!"

Marine came running over, then stopped to catch her breath. "guys! Wait! I just saw the keenest thing! Don't you want to hear about it?"

"er….no, not really." Sonic said.

"sonic!" I said, giving him a rather stern look.

" 'course you do, mate! There's these mushrooms bigger than my house!" marine continued. "the outside world has so much ace stuff in it! I'm having so much fun I'm nearly knackered!"

"the world isn't just fun and games, marine." I said.

"you've got to be careful, too, you kn-"

Before tails could finish, marine continued talking. "oh, hey, I have an idea! Why don't we call this 'ere place "marine island", ay? That way we can commemorate our arriving 'ere on our very first adventure!"

"….she's not listening…." I sighed.

"….not to a word we're saying…." Sonic sighed also.


	6. meeting tabby

(sonic's pov)

After going through the island and even having to fight a robot t-rex, I headed back to tails, jess, and marine.

"g'day there, sonic! Did you find anymore Material?" marine asked me.

"sure did!" I answered. "take a look!" I showed the three the armful of green-like Material I had collected while I ventured through the island.

"ace! Now we can use this 'ere to make ourselves a sailboat, ay?" marine asked.

"well, not just yet. We still need some additional Material." Tails answered. Just then, something rustled in the nearby bushes, and I stood in front of tails and marine, protectively blocking them from whatever was in the bush. Jess stood next to me, also protecting tails and marine.

"who's there?" I called out, and me and jess stood, ready for the worst.

"wha….? Is someone there?"

"ay, I know that voice!" marine gasped.

From the bushes, a grey koala stepped out over to us, wearing a green backpack on his back along with a straw hat atop his head.

"oy, marine! How are ya'?" the koala greeted to her.

"g'day, cobber!" marine replied, stepping out from behind me and jess. "I haven't seen you in forever, mate!"

"…cobber?" me, jess, and tails all questioned at once.

"yeah! Tabby's a member of our village's youth association. We call it the coconut crew!" marine replied.

"yeah, well anyway, fancy meeting you here." Tabby said to marine. "are these your buddies?" he asked, turning to me, tails, and jessica.

"yep! These blokes 'ere are my assistants, sonic, tails, and jessica." Marine continued.

"assistants?" we all questioned, a bit annoyed by the fact we were being called 'assistants'.

000

We all headed back marine's house at seagull beach island, tails flying tabby and marine to the island, and me and jess riding the waterbike back to the island.

"are you searching for Material?" tabby asked marine once we all were inside.

"too right! Tails 'ere says that he can build us a real beaut of a boat, mate!" marine replied.

"speaking of which, we really do need to get on with our search for that Material…." Tails realized.

"in that case, you might want to sail southwest. There's an island made up of machines!" tabby suggested.

"a machine island? We can probably get some metal Material there, I bet!" jess said.

"alright, then! Looks like we've got ourselves a new destination!" I said.

"okay! Time to launch, then! Let's mosey, you blokes!" marine said excitedly.

"wow…she's really getting into this whole thing….." I trailed off.

"hey, it's her first adventure." Jess said to me, smiling. "she's excited to get off of this island, and I can't blame her, since she's been here her whole life."

"so, is this is jessica…." Tabby said, walking next to jessica. "my, you're quite a lovely Sheila….you look stunning in your swimsuit there, too. lavender looks beautiful on you, mate." Tabby complemented, taking her hand and kissing the top of it.

"oh, uh, thank you." Jess replied, blushing a bit.

"hey, watch it, pal." I said. I didn't mean for my voice to sound so sharp, but I ended sharply, almost a faint growl. "gettin' close to her, much?" I asked, wrapping one of my arms around her waist and pulling her close to me.

"ay, mate, why the anger?" tabby asked.

"I'll have you know, jessica here is my girlfriend. And I think you're getting a little too close to her right now." I continued, my anger rolling off of me in waves.

"ay, she is?! Blimey, you sure are lucky, mate. And sorry for gettin' you jealous, there." Tabby continued.

"jealous?! I'm not jealous!"

"suuuure you aren't, mate." Tabby smiled.

"I'm not!"

"sonic, admit it- you got jealous." Jess said, smiling.

I opened my mouth to argue back but I knew it was pointless, so I sighed. "alright- I got jealous."

"it's cute to see that you still get jealous even after we've been going out for almost ten months." Jess continued, nuzzling into my neck.

"hey, I gotta make sure I don't have any competition!" I replied.

It fell silent for a moment, before we all burst into laughter.


	7. marine missing!

(jess' pov)

Tails flew marine to the island tabby told us about, while me and sonic rode there on the wave cyclone.

When we reached the island, we realized tabby was right- the island was made up of nothing but metal machines. It reminded me of one of eggman's many giant bases.

"strewth! It really IS an island of machines! Reckon you've ever seen anything like that?" marine asked us, looking around excitedly at the island.

"hmmm….it looks like it's all steam-powered. Very impressive!" tails noted.

"hey, what's this handle do?" marine wondered, walking over to where a large red handle was. She then tried to turn it, but the handle wouldn't budge. "Rrf! It's stuck and I can't turn it!"

"marine! Watch out! That could be dangerous, so don't touch it!" I warned her.

"no drama, mate. No drama." Marine assured. "aha! 'ere's another one!" marine said, walking over to another red handle nearby and trying to turn it as well, but it wouldn't turn. "but it won't budge, either!"

"I wonder what this island is designed to do…." Sonic wondered.

"hmmm….well, I can't tell for sure, but it seems to be some kind of steam contraption." Tails continued.

"first there was the jungle, and now this island….there's a lot of weird stuff here." I said, shaking my head.

"right. And since anything could happen, we should all be extra careful." Tails agreed, nodding.

"yeah. That goes for you too, marine, okay?" Sonic said, turning to where marine was.

Except marine was gone.

"huh? Marine?" I said, looking around for any sign of marine.

"she's gone!" tails realized, growing panicked. "guys, what should we do?"

"oh, she really IS hopeless! After all that talk about being careful, too…." Sonic sighed.

"worry about that later- let's focus on finding marine!" I said.

"right." The hedgehog nodded.


	8. marine found

(sonic's pov)

After searching the island, and even finding some bronze material, me, tails, and jess had FINALLY managed to find marine.

"marine! There you are!" I said, sighing with relief. "what did we tell you about being careful?"

Marine turned to us, then huffed, placing her hands on her hips. "you three! Where have you all been? I've been worried sick about you blokes!"

"what are you talking about?" jess asked. "YOU were the one who took off!"

"yeah! It's dangerous to be out here all by yourself!" tails agreed.

"don't chuck a wobbly! You blokes get stressed out too easily." Marine continued.

Me, tails, and jess shared a look of annoyance, then we looked back at marine, who saw something nearby. "oooooh! What's THAT, mate? That floating thing! Looks fun!"

"huh?" I turned to where marine was looking, seeing what she was talking about.

"come on, sonic, let's have a go at it! it'll be a real ripsnorter!" marine said happily.

"just hold it a sec, marine. If anyone's having any fun, it's going to be ME." I continued, smiling.

"awwww! Sonic, that's not fair!" marine complained.

"tails, watch jessica and marine for me." I said, turning to tails.

"okay, sonic. Be careful!" tails called after me as I ran off to the thing marine saw.

"nooo! I wanna go, too!" marine whined.

"good luck!" I heard jess call out to me, and I smiled when I heard her voice, cheering me on.


	9. marine's 'idea'

(jess' pov)

It turned out that the 'floating thing' marine saw was a giant robot, intent on taking us all out. But of course, sonic took care of it with ease.

"Are you okay, sonic?" tails asked him once he came back over to him, me, and marine.

"heh, piece of cake!" the hedgehog replied, smiling and giving us all a thumbs-up.

"sonic, you were tops!" marine praised.

"I'll say!" I agreed.

"since you're my best pupil, I'll let you 'ave a go at bein' leader when I step down." Marine continued. "not that I plan on calling it quits anytime soon, cobber! Ha ha ha ha ha!"

"man, what's with her?" sonic mumbled.

"sonic, did you find any Material?" tails asked.

"right here, pal." Sonic answered, showing us more bronze Material he had found.

"orright! More Material! I knew it'd be a ripper idea to come 'ere!" marine cheered.

"that's all well and good, but….i'm curious as to what that robot was that attacked us." I said, my nervousness of the situation rolling off of me in waves.

Marine chuckled. "oh, I can tell you that, mate!"

"what? Really?!" tails questioned, me, him, and sonic all at a shock. _'marine knows what's going on?'_ I thought. _'that's great!'_

"there's gotta be some secret organization that's out to get me, yeah? They're jealous of my famous adventures, and they want to put a stop to them!" marine said matter-of-factly.

'…_.yeah, never mind on my last thought.'_ I thought as I resisted the urge to groan. I turned slightly to see sonic and tails with the universal 'not amused' look on their faces.

"er…..right." I finally managed to say, doing my best not to sound too snarky.

"let's, ah….let's keep going, shall we?" tails questioned, changing the subject.

"but I won't give up!" marine said, still in her fantasy that some organization was 'out to get her'. "never! You can't make me! You no-good buncha dingos! My adventuring spirit will NOT be broken so easily!"

"yeah, uh…..that's the spirit there, marine." Sonic said, and as the four of us were leaving, heading back to seagull beach island, I could hear him mutter "hopeless" under his breath.


	10. building the sailboat

(sonic's pov)

We all arrived back at seagull beach island, and we all went back inside marine's house, tails working on the blueprints for the sailboat, while me, marine, and jess all relaxed, taking a short break.

I glanced over at jess, who was sitting nearby, staring into space._ 'chaos, she's so beautiful…when we get back home, i….i think it's time to ask her…..'_

"hey, sonic!"

My head turned to tails, who was walking towards me. "the blueprints for the sailboat are finished! If you want me to build the sailboat, just let me know!"

"sure, let's start!" I replied, standing up.

"great!" tails grabbed the Materials we needed, then the blueprints for the boat. "sonic, marine, help me out!"

000

A short while later, me, tails, and marine had finally finished building the sailboat, and jess met up with us to see the finished boat.

When she got there, she stared at the boat in shock. "…..dude, this thing's amazing!"

"I call it the 'ocean tornado'." Tails replied.

"orright! Finally, our sailboat!" marine cheered. "we did a bonza job! Now, let's get to sailing, mates!"

"now we can sail out to even further islands!" tails continued.

"thanks for the hard yakka there, crew. This is a beaut 'ere, it is!" marine smiled.

"so, where to next?" I asked.

"hmmm. Lessee….."

Before marine could finish thinking, a 'yip yip' sound came from nearby.

"who's that?" jess wondered aloud, turning her head to find who or what made the sound.

A koala walked up to us, wearing a blue scarf and glasses with a brown bonnet. He waved to marine. "heeey, marine! How are ya'?"

"oh! If it ain't the spy! G'day there, cobber! Long time no see!" marine greeted back.

"spy?" I questioned, tilting my head to the side.

"he's the coconut crew's, uh…intelli…..erm…infiltra….." marine said, scratching her head while trying to think of a name. "….yeah, um. This bloke 'ere is the colonel. He calls himself a spy."

"hmmm, calls himself a spy….." I trailed off, lost in thought.

"g'day! Nice to meet you!" colonel introduced. "so, who're you lot, then?"

000

After heading back to marine's house and explaining what had happened to colonel, he seemed a bit surprised. "so you and marine built that boat, then. Nice job! You can go a long way in that!"

"yeah, I still need to figure out where to go." marine sighed. "oy, colonel, I bet you know TONS of stuff, mate!"

"yeah, well, I've got plenty of intel." Colonel replied. "it doesn't come cheap though, I warn ya'."

"what?!" marine gasped. "oy, tell us, mate! Please? Aren't we, like, best buddies and all that?"

"okay, okay, just calm down." Colonel laughed. "I'll tell you. Hold your horses."

"orright!" marine cheered.

"well, I saw a long stretch of shallows on the western side of the machine island." Colonel continued.

"the shallows?" tails asked.

"well, my spy sense was all tingling, see, so I followed my hunches!" colonel smiled.

"we've gotta give it a gander! I'm just dyin' for a good walkabout! Come on!" marine begged.

"well, we may as well check it out, right?" I asked.

"okay, let's go!" jess agreed.


	11. meeting johnny

(jess' pov)

We were on the ocean tornado, on our way to the island colonel was talking about, when suddenly, the boat stopped.

"huh? Why-?" before I could finish, I saw tails rushing outside to where me, sonic, and marine were.

"tails, what's going on?" I asked him.

"there's a waterbike coming this way at incredible speed!" he replied. I looked out into the water, and, sure enough, saw a waterbike rushing towards us.

Then, it jumped up from the water and towards us on the ship's main deck.

"guys, watch out!" sonic called out as the waterbike was close to charging right at us. Tails grabbed marine and flew the two of them out of the way as I felt sonic push me and him out of the way. We slid a few feet away from where the waterbike landed, and I felt the hedgehog's arms wrap around me protectively as we slid out of the way and sat up, staring at the waterbike and who was piloting it.

The pilot of the waterbike was a robot of some sort, that reminded me of jet the hawk a little bit. His head was in the shape of a torpedo, and he was green and white. He had some sort of insignia on his chest, but it was hard to tell what it was….

"hey, you must be the blue hedgehog that everyone's talking about lately!" the robot sneered, looking at sonic. Sonic only wrapped his arms around me tighter, staring at the robot from where we were on our knees.

"you may be fast, but you're not as fast as me!" the robot continued. "let's see what you've got!"

"huh? Who're you?" tails asked.

"I'm the sultan of speed, the unparalleled and unequalled johnny!" the robot replied, smiling evilly at all of us. "no one can keep up with me! No one!"

I felt sonic's arms unwrap from around me as he stood up, staring at johnny with a smirk. "heh. You REALLY want to go up against ME in a test of speed?"

"what's the matter, are you scared?" johnny asked teasingly.

"sounds interesting." The hedgehog continued as I stood up. "you're on."

That's when marine stormed in front of us and faced johnny. "hold it! if you're looking for a test of speed, you gotta go through me 'ere, first! I'm captain marine, the speed milk-drinking champion of windmill village!"

Johnny rolled his eyes. "I don't have time to waste on humoring you, kid." He turned back to sonic. "come on, hedgehog, let's do this!"

"ha! You're just scared I'll beat ya', you mug!" marine laughed. "I don't blame you though, really. Wouldn't want to lose to a Sheila like me after all that 'sultan' yabber!"

"um, marine…." I trailed off nervously, seeing johnny's expression after marine had just spoken.

"I'm not gonna sit here and listen to this!" johnny snapped. "not even from a KID! Alright, I'll take you on first, then!" johnny continued, facing marine.

"that's the spirit!" marine smiled. " 'ave a fair go, then!" marine stepped out of the way, letting sonic face johnny. "okay, show 'em how it's done, sonic! Don't be a bludger, now."

"what?! I thought….you….huh?!" johnny said, surprised that he wasn't facing against marine like he thought he was.

"oh brother….." sonic trailed off, shaking his head.


	12. island from the undersea

(sonic's pov)

My race with johnny was with us both on our waterbikes, speeding through a course on the water. I have to admit, it was kindda fun racing him, even if he tried to knock me off of my waterbike a few times while we raced.

I beat him- like that was any surprise to me- and won a chaos emerald in the process.

I rode back to the ship, and once I got back on board, we continued on to the island colonel told us about.

"hey, is that a chaos emerald?"

I looked up from the emerald to see jess walking over to me, looking at the glowing red gem in my hands.

"sure is." I replied. "snagged it from johnny after I beat him."

"if you got that from him, he could have the others, and that could be why he claims he's the 'sultan of speed'." Jess continued, staring out at the water.

"you could be right…." I agreed as I stared out onto the water with her.

000

We reached the island and took a look around the whole island. Soon, we came to this strange stone statue of some sort.

"what in the world is this?" I questioned, staring at it curiously.

"it looks like some kind of old altar." Tails said, looking over it carefully.

"hey, look! I think it can be budged!" marine said, walking up to it.

"marine, you probably shouldn't touch it." jess said, stopping her.

"but I wanna see what it does!" marine complained. She then walked over to it and pushed on one of the platforms until it moved sharply to the left with a loud clang.

"aah!" marine shrieked in surprise.

Then, the ground started to rumble violently.

"Aaaaiiiieee! Earthquake!" marine shouted, running back aand forth.

"wh-whats going on?!" jess questioned frantically.

"hey, you guys! Look at that!" tails said, pointing to the water.

Looking where tails was pointing, we saw waved rushing through the water as something came up through the crashing waves. Soon, the rumbling had stopped and the waves had calmed down to reveal what was up through the water.

It was a coral island. Yes, and ISLAND was coming up through the water.

"crikey! Something's comin' outta the water!" marine gasped. "what is that thing?!"

"I don't believe it!" tails said, realizing what had come up from the water.

"it's an island…." I trailed off, too shocked.

"wha-?" jess said, inching closer to me.

"do my eyes deceive me….or are we looking at a new challenge?" marine continued, and I resisted the urge to facepalm.

"come on, you blokes!" marine said to us.

"well, I suppose we might as well check it out." I said, shrugging.

"it's not like we've really got any other place to go." jess agreed.

"alright, mateys! Prepare for landing!" marine continued.

000

We rode the sailboat to the coral island, then ventured onto the land.

"this place is a beaut!" marine smiled, looking at the scenery of the island. "I didn't think that underwater caved like this even existed! It's like something out of a storybook! This is the best adventure EVER! Okay, mates, stay close! I'll lead the way!" marine then started to walk off, but I pulled her back.

"marine, this could be dangerous." I said to her.

"oy, I'M the captain! That means I get to lead!" marine argued.

"okay, fine!" I sighed. "but stay behind me."

"after all, a captain needs bodyguards, right?" jess asked her, winking.

"but I wanna lead from the front!" marine whined.

"but marine, it could be really dangerous in here." Tails explained.

"hey sonic, look at all these footprints!" jess said, pointing to some footprints on the ground.

"hmmm…..they lead inside…." I said, looking at the trail that lead to the inside of the cave. "marine, be careful! It looks like someone else may already be inside somewhere."

"what?! Hey, you're right!" marine gasped, seeing the trail of footprints. "I won't let these buggers get away that easily!" marine continued, darting inside.

"hey, marine, wait!" I called after her. "….man, she never knows when to quit….."


	13. enter the 'mighty' captain whisker

note: sorry for not being on for so long, guys. got into some MAJOR trouble at home, and had no internet for quite a while. hope this'll make up for it...?

anyways, enjoy this new chapter!

~shadica225

(jess' pov)

We caught up with marine quick and venture through the caves, finding some new red Material. Soon, we came to a cave and saw what looked like a robot at the end of the cave, walking to some kind of scepter.

"heh heh heh…d'arr har har har!" the robot laughed. "shiver me timbers! It be the jeweled scepter!"

The four of us shared a look, then shared a nod and rushed down the cave to where the robot was.

"looks like we'll be shippin' out sooner than I thought!" the robot continued as we ran down to him.

We came to a stop a few feet behind him, and stood, silent.

Two small robots, one lime green and the other a light blue, ambled next to the taller robot.

"good going, boss!" the green one praised.

"you're amazing, boss!" the blue one agreed.

"d'arr har har har! Avast! Hurry up and grab that scepter, mateys!" the taller robot continued.

"aye aye, sir!" the two robots said, saluting.

"aha! 'ere we go!" marine said, seeing the three robots.

"huh? Who's that?" I heard sonic wonder.

I saw the robots turn to us, and saw the taller red one was like a pirate captain- he had a red coat, captain's hat, and a metallic white mustache. On his coat sleeves were large white-painted skulls.

"d'arr! Who might you be, you scallywags?" he questioned, seeing all of us.

"we should be asking you the same thing, old man!" marine replied.

"you'd best be staying away, lest you fancy windin' up in davy jones' locker!" the robot continued.

"see, old man, now you've got me all curious. What's your bizzo down 'ere, anyhow?" marine asked, smiling mischievously.

"Arr! You won't be hornswagglin' ol' captain whisker here!" the robot pirate growled. "that there hedgehog has been pilferin' around, makin' trouble for me and my mateys!"

I looked to my side to see tails whispering to sonic.

"sonic, do you think these are the guys who sent that robot after us?" tails asked in a low whisper.

"I think there's a pretty good chance of that." Sonic whispered back.

"oy, old man! That's a pretty nifty mustache you got there!" marine continued. She then went up and- I'm so not kidding- yanked on captain whisker's mustache.

"blimey! Let go of that, you filthy bilge rat!" whisker yelled, finally freeing himself of marine by shoving- or rather, tossing almost- her across the cave.

Marine came rushing back, catching her breath.

"marine! Are you okay?" tails asked her.

"th….that…..that was…..ripper!" marine cheered. Hearing this, I resisted the urge to groan. "do it again! C'mon, again!" marine urged.

"curse ye, landlubber! No one is allowed to set hand to me precious whiskers!" captain whisker bellowed. "I'll make ye rue the day!"

I was ready to take whatever whisker was set to dish out at us, but I never got the chance.

"hold it right there! I'm not letting you have the scepter!"

We all looked around when we heard this- because none of us said it. just then, a ball of fire sped right past us and landed with a crash in front of captain whisker.

Once the smoke and fire cleared, a familiar figure was standing there.

"blaze?!" sonic said in disbelief.

Upon hearing her name, blaze turned to us, shocked to see us as well.

"….sonic?!"

"what are you doing here?" I asked her.

"didn't you go back to your own universe?" sonic wondered.

"no, wait. What are YOU doing here?" blaze asked.

"avast ye!" whisker interrupted. "we've still got a score to settle, mateys! D'arr! Ghost kraken! Seize them!"

"we'll talk later! You good to go, sonic?" blaze continued.

"hey, remember who you're talkin' to!" sonic replied, smirking.


End file.
